


Tell Me How I'm Lookin' Babe

by moutonrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Yuuri knows just how to tease Victor when they're practicing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% for M. We message on twitter fifty gajillion times a day about all sorts of things but mostly Yuuri on Ice. Thanks for telling me about this show, and more importantly, thanks for being an honest to god real friend. I'm so glad actual figure skaters brought us into each other lives a few years ago, and even more glad animated ones brought us closer together!

It's become their version of foreplay. It started with Yuuri putting a hand over Victor's, grabbing him by his tie and telling him to only look at him. Victor would go back to his hotel room and beat off in the shower to alleviate the sexual tension that swam around them at all times. Victor thought Yuuri was being deliberately obtuse but as it turns out, Yuuri had no idea he had a sex bomb ticking away inside him that exploded every time he drank. 

Thankfully Victor doesn't need to get Yuuri drunk to see him blow off steam these days. Usually they just have to be alone in the rink. 

On this particular day, Yurio is training with them. He flew in from Russia with no forewarning, complaining that Yakov was pissing him off but Victor knows better. During his debut season as a senior competitor Yurio developed a fondness for Yuuri that Victor finds charming. He watches Yurio skate to the music playing in the arena and pause every so often to tell Yuuri that he's fat and has no chance of winning anything ever. Yuuri always smiles that knowing smile that says 'I know you secretly love me' and continues on with his footwork drills. 

Eventually Yurio tires of pretending he hates everyone and everything and tells the two of them he's going back to the onsen. Yuuri calls a goodbye to him, which, of course, Yurio ignores steadfastly. Victor turns his attention back to Yuuri, who is skating around absentmindedly as the pop song playing ends. When it switches his whole demeanor changes. Beyonce always puts Yuuri in the mood to whip out his best moves, but on this particular day Partition is apparently very inspiring to him. 

Victor watches him, halting his own skating to admire how much Yuuri's skill for randomly putting together choreography has improved. He bites his lip as he watches Yuuri's body move in time to the song. He watches him absently mouth some of the words in english. He can tell that Yuuri is oblivious to the effect he has. Watching Yuuri when he's not aware he's being watched truly is a treat, especially when he's skating to a song he loves. Every move he picks punctuates the beat perfectly and compliments the element that came before it. 

* 

Yuuri becomes aware as the tone of the song switches. He takes notice of Victor adjusting himself out of the corner of his eye as he hears the sound of a partition going up over the stereo system. Yuuri smirks and snaps his fingers along with the music and whips out every risque move he has in his arsenal. 

Yuuri knows what parts of his body Victor loves the most and exploits all of them. The spread-eagle he does earns him a soft gasp, when he lifts his shirt as his hands travel up to run through his hair he's pretty sure Victor lets out an honest to god growl. 

He smirks back at Victor as he adds a combination spin into the mix just to show off. When he comes out of the spin he gathers up his speed, zipping past Victor to the other end of the arena where he executes a perfect triple toe loop. 

“Show off!” Victor shouts from the other end of the rink. 

Yuuri laughs at that. He can hear the tension in Victor's voice when he says it. Can see his fists clenched at his sides as he stands rooted in his spot. Yuuri skates his way down to where Victor is, whipping out some hip wiggles that usually only make an appearance after he's had a few drinks. He watches Victor bite his lip and skates right up to him, leaning in to press a sneaky kiss to the older man's lips before backing up with a smirk, lifting his leg up behind his head, bringing his hands up over his head to grab the blade of his skate. Bielmann spins always make Victor crazy. Any time Yuuri reminds Victor he's extremely flexible usually gets Yuuri his way. Right now his way involves orgasms. When he comes out of his spin he gasps as he feels Victor's arms catch him around his middle from behind. 

“You're a tease,” he murmurs into Yuuri's ear. “A shameless tease.” 

“It's your fault,” Yuuri says, sliding his hands over Victor's, dropping his head to the side a bit. 

Victor presses kisses to Yuuri's now exposed neck as Yuuri makes a soft sound of approval. 

“I wasn't done skating, you know.” Yuuri says. 

“Oh you're done.” Victor says into his neck.

“Is that so?” Yuuri asks with a soft smile. 

“Yeah,” Victor says. He punctuates the statement with a soft bite to Yuuri's neck. 

Yuuri squeezes Victor's hands as he gasps. 

“Okay okay I'm done!” 

“Good boy.” Victor murmurs in a tone that shoots straight to Yuuri's cock. 

Yuuri turns around in Victor's arms and puts his hands on Victor's chest, leaning in to kiss him softly despite how desperately turned on he is. He looks at Victor through his lashes. 

“I need to shower.” he says softly. He tries to put his intent into the statement. 

Victor raises a brow and smirks. 

“I'd better make sure you don't slip and fall in there.” 

Yuuri skates backwards away from Victor. He turns around and looks over his shoulder at Victor, cocking a hip as he does so. 

“You had better.” 

He speeds away and Victor barks out a laugh before following after him.


End file.
